


CHIPS

by pen15



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, seungjoon's slutty red shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: hyojin is on a seafood diet. he sees food, he eats it.jaeyoung is looking like a snack today.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 27
Kudos: 64





	CHIPS

**Author's Note:**

> hi there  
> *wheezes*  
> pen here
> 
> s'been awhile bros. i've been working on this sonovabitch for over a month. was supposed to be a fun lil warm up, just a quick lil tidbit, my first ever attempt at writing porn... like nearly 10k later and.... well, it's porn alright, but its a g i r t h y one
> 
> anyway thanks to my pals on twt for all the support and love and for helping me fix my Terrible grammar. y'all is succulent and sweet for that i care u 💖
> 
> lil disclaimer, as always:  
> this is a work of FICTION these are FICTIONAL characters based off of the celebrity PERSONAS of onf. i in no way think that jaeyoung would deny giving hyojin chips if he asked for them nicely

it's jaeyoung's first free saturday in like a month and he's spending it vegged out in the living room of their dorm watching dramas. 

he would consider it a wasted day, if not for the fact that he gets to share it alone with hyojin. the smaller man sits huddled in the corner of their shitty couch, swaddled in an oversized matching red sweat suit, nibbling away frenetically at a big bag of chips. 

jaeyoung is paying more attention to him than to the drama on the tv. the way hyojin's little hands keep feeding chip after chip into his hungry mouth. front teeth crunching them loudly. jaeyoung wants nothing more than to be those fucking chips, wants to be held in hyojin's hands and forced into his mouth. wants to be consumed by hyojin. his own bag of chips sits neglected on his lap, he's had maybe two or three of them in the amount of time hyojin's scarfed down like thirty.

hyojin looks away from the tv and frowns when he catches him staring at his lips "what are you lookin' at?" he grumbles shyly. 

"i’m just kinda in awe at how fast you’re tearing through that bag of chips dude." jaeyoung laughs and shoves a handful into his own mouth so he doesn't have to answer truthfully. 

this is nothing new for him, he was always weak for hyojin. always a little careless with how long his gaze lingered, how frequently he tried to touch him, hold him. hyojin usually danced away from his affections, like a fishing lure through the undertow. 

but sometimes– when the world was too much and he was feeling overwhelmed; hyojin would come to jaeyoung, allow himself to be held, allow himself that intimacy. getting a little taste of hyojin in that way only made jaeyoung hungrier, only made him want more. 

today is no exception. 

he is hungry, and no amount of chips could ever hope to satiate the hunger that grows inside him.

hyojin, it seems, is hungry too.

he reaches his hand into the bag and it comes back empty. "what the fuck?" he mumbles as he shoves it in further, swiping at the corners for more. pulls it out again with nothing but a small bit of crumbs and grease. hyojin pouts and pokes his tongue out to lick the chips that cling there.

jaeyoung swallows audibly. hyojin's eyes fly over to him; maintains eye contact as he continues to lap up the mess from his skin. drags his tongue along the length of his palm with heavy lidded eyes.

hyojin knows how to get what he wants, and what he wants– is some more god damn chips. 

“hey….jae….you gonna eat those?” he smiles sweetly and gestures with his clean hand towards the bag sitting on jaeyoung's lap. 

jaeyoung knows better, narrows his eyes at him. 

“yeah, i am.” 

“ok, but can i have some?” hyojin has finished licking all the chip residue off his palm and is now zeroing in on his new target.

“i think you’ve had enough chips for one day.” he un-crosses his legs and settles into his seat. places a hand protectively over the bag. hyojin is up to something, he can feel it. 

hyojin lets out an annoyed little whine. “what the hell man, just give me a handful.”

“no dude these are my chips you had yours.” and to punctuate his point, jaeyoung crunches on one loudly. 

“didn't you ever learn to share?” hyojin scowls and tilts his head to the side; red hair falling across his forehead. stupid eyes sparkling at him like a sour patch candy in the sun. he’s acting cute on purpose. jaeyoung knows this, but it still drives him wild. 

he steels himself against this assault and answers bluntly. “you didn't share your chips with me.”

“well you didn't ask. now i’m asking– nicely. give me some chips." hyojin juts out his bottom lip, it shines in the light cast from the tv, still slick with grease. 

"... please?”

“no. i don't think i will” jaeyoung averts his gaze back to the television, stuffs a handful of chips into his mouth, chewing smugly.

“hey. i asked nicely, don't make me ask un-nicely.” he can see hyojin's tiny finger pointing at him in his peripheral vision. 

snorting, jaeyoung looks to hyojin, “are you threatening me hyung?”

“i’m not not threatening you.” the smaller man counters as he sits up more. tries to make himself look bigger, more intimidating. it wasn't working, not in his ridiculous tomato coloured outfit.

"your threats are as empty as your chip bag." jaeyoung scoffs, turning his gaze back towards the tv.

hyojin growls, actually growls, like an angry rodent. 

"just like...gimme 5 chips."

sighing, jaeyoung relents, tries to compromise with hyojin. "if you're still hungry you should try drinking wat-"

"-do not. do not tell me to drink water you know how much it pisses me off when seungjoon says it." his small face pulls tight with a grimace.

"maybe that's precisely why i said it." jaeyoung pops another chip into his mouth, gloating.

"listen here asswipe, i'm hungry and tired and still kinda sore from when you dragged me to the gym two days ago." hyojin scoots along the edge of the couch towards where jaeyoung sits in the adjacent armchair. 

"gimme those fuckin chips" he makes to grab at the bag but jaeyoung is quicker. he pulls it back, just out of hyojin's reach. 

"no way!" he laughs as hyojin struggles to catch his prize.

“GIVE THEM TO MEEE,” hyojin screeches and flails around like a man possessed; and he is possessed– by the allure of fried potatoes. 

jaeyoung holds the chips over his head, stuffs his other hand in the bag and places a couple of them between his lips like a duck beak. 

hyojin pounces.

knees bracket jaeyoung’s thighs. he reaches out again and the chair almost tips backwards. in a panic, hyojin pulls back; seats himself in jaeyoung’s lap to stop them from flipping over. 

he’s slightly winded from his frantic pursuit, breathing heavily as he looks down at jaeyoung’s face. the other's eyes are wide with surprise, chips still poking out of his mouth. hyojin doesn't even think twice about it, he surges forward to capture them for his own. 

hyojin tastes like salt and that stupid expensive bobbi brown lip tint he always uses. jaeyoung wants to taste more of him. 

what was at first a frenzied attempted at thievery becomes a slow slide of lips. hyojin licks hungrily into his mouth and jaeyoung lets him. if it were anyone else he would find it gross, find it nasty that they were attempting to take the half eaten chips out of his mouth with their tongue. but this wasn't anyone else. it was hyojin– and that made it fucking hot. 

he exhales harshly as hyojin sucks his bottom lip; a pathetic moan tumbles out from the back of jaeyoung's throat and he hates himself for it. hyojin bites down, hard, jaeyoung moans harder. he feels hyojin's hips shift ever so slightly. it's too much, too fast.

startled, jaeyoung drops the bag. 

hyojin pulls away with a shriek 

"NOT THE CHIPS!" 

jaeyoung can't even get his eyes to focus properly at first. a little stupid with want. hyojin's warm weight in his lap is doing nothing to help the problem that is his rapidly hardening dick.

he looks over his shoulder past the back of the chair to inspect the damage. well shit. the bag had spilled all over minkyun's cat hair filled hoodie. 

"five second rule?" jaeyoung laughs sheepishly. 

hyojin regards him with the utmost animosity. "i am not eating those. mk wore that hoodie for like a week straight, it's a mother fuckin' bio hazzard."

without warning hyojin dives back in, starts kissing him so hard and angry that it renders jaeyoung's mind useless; like it's made of foam and hyojin's turning on the taps, rinsing his brain suds down the sink. he spirals, splutters for air as hyojin drowns him.

"what are you doing?!" jaeyoung chokes the words out onto his lips. 

hyojin snarls, moves his mouth to the shell of jaeyoung's ear. 

"i’m hungry." 

he takes the earring there between his teeth and tugs, none too gently. 

jaeyoung whines, actually whines; high and airy and desperate. he can feel hyojin smile into his skin at the noises he pulls from him. 

"w-what are you...gonna–haaa" hyojin brings his hands to slide up jaeyoung's sides, small fingers dancing over his ribs like piano keys. the barrier of his thin t-shirt does little to stifle the sensation of hyojin's touch. he continues to kiss him stupid, making his way down jaeyoung's jaw to lap at the skin on his neck. 

"no m-marks." he whines as he feels hyojin drag his teeth along the tender flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"no fun." hyojin chuckles against his skin, breath heavy and damp; leaving open mouthed kisses along his collar bones. 

jaeyoung has no fucking clue what to do with his hands, they are glued, dead weight, to the arms of the chair. he's still a little overwhelmed at how aggressive hyojin is being, how fast he is moving.

hyojin always instigated their previous encounters, but never like this; it was always more subtle, more pleading. whenever jaeyoung tried, he always came on too strong and hyojin would push him away. he learned to be patient and wait for him– hyojin would always come when he was ready, when he was needy, when he was hungry. 

seems like he's starving now.

hands that once were content to dance along the sculpted grooves of his body crawl under his shirt, lifting it up and off, exposing his chest to the chill of their climate controlled dorm. hyojin moves lower, tongue dragging over the lines of his pecs. 

"wh-what are you doing?" 

"told you..." he mouths over jaeyoung's chest, making him arch up in surprise "i'm hungry."

"so what? you can't eat chips so you're just gonna–ahh" he moans loudly as hyojin starts to suck on his nipple, drags his thumb across the other as he does. "gonna eat me?" 

hyojin pulls away with a lewd pop. brings his face up to meet jaeyoung's. his pupils blown wide, gaze heavy with want. 

"can i?" 

much like a calculator in a microwave on the defrost setting, jaeyoung's brain can't quite compute that statement.

"can you…?" his face twists in utter incredulousness, like he can't believe what hyojin is asking; and he can't, he really can't.

he knows he was just fantasizing about hyojin eating him before, being held in his dainty hands and enveloped by his plush mouth… but he didn't think it would happen, that hyojin would ask, that hyojin would want. want him. want to eat him. 

want to eat him? 

hyojin just smirks back at him. starts sliding down the chair, lowering himself to the floor. trailing his little hands down the length of Jaeyoung's body as he goes. they meander along his skin like restless wanderers. 

the small redhead situates himself between jaeyoung's strong thighs like he belongs there; and jaeyoung thinks he kinda does. hyojin looks good. hyojin feels good. feels right. his delicate fingers tracing the defined curves of jaeyoung's legs as they make their way down and back up again; to the waist of his old track pants. 

he kicks himself internally for not wearing something maybe a little...nicer? sexier? he'd been too lazy in the morning to find a pair of clean underwear so he had just gone commando. 

hyojin tugs down at the elastic waistband of his pants and quirks an eyebrow at him when he notices the lack of anything underneath.

"laundry day tomorrow..." jaeyoung mutters shyly, lifting his hips a bit so hyojin can slip them down further. 

hyojin chuckles and breaks eye contact to take the pants off the rest of the way; struggles a bit with the ankles. "easy access... how slutty of you." his eyes snap back up to jaeyoung's– his gaze, loaded. 

from the tips of his ears to his chest jaeyoung blushes. blushes aggressively. his arms fly up, free from their statue state, to cover his pink face in embarrassment. "shut up." he groans.

"awe, are you getting shy on me?" hyojin coos as he finally shucks the stupid track pants off and tosses them aside. he tugs jaeyoung's ankles sharply, forcing him to slide down in the seat further. 

the movement startles him, jaeyoung's arms fly back to the sides of the chair, gripping tight. he's still blushing something fierce. hyojin can see it plain as day, even in the dim light of the living room. jaeyoung is glowing peach, like a summer sunset after a rainstorm. 

"don't worry princess i'm not going to yank you off the chair." 

jaeyoung blushes deeper at the stupid nickname. he knows hyojin's only joking, but something about the word… makes him feel… good— makes him feel pretty.

"just trying to get a better angle" hyojin moves his hands up to the ticklish underside of his thighs, and jaeyoung squirms as his legs are lifted up and pressed back into himself "hold these for me will you?" jaeyoung complies because of course he does. 

he likes it when hyojin gets bossy. usually he finds it cute, his tiny fiery haired hyung barking orders; but now, in this context, it wasn't cute. it was making jaeyoung's insides feel like the filling of an overcooked hot pocket… a sweltering molten core; but he was jam-packed with pure want instead of freezer burned cheese and meat.

jaeyoung sucks in a sharp breath; a slightly difficult task to complete seeing as he is partially pretzeled in the chair. "when you said you were gonna eat me…" 

"i meant it. i am going to eat you…” hyojin pauses, then his face curls into a devastatingly smarmy smirk. “… eat you out."

"oh god.. please… not your shitty dad jokes spare me-aah" the complaint dies in jaeyoung’s mouth; replaced instead with a guttural moan as hyojin bites down, vicious, on the supple flesh of his inner thigh. 

“ow what the fuck hyung i said no marks.” he huffs, furrowing his brows at hyojin.

“that, was for being a brat.” hyojin mutters haughtily into jaeyoung’s skin. his eyes flash back at him with a startling intensity. 

jaeyoung's dick twitches in interest, the movement is not lost on hyojin. he glances down to where it lay, half hard and leaking against his crunched abdomen. 

this is a rather embarrassing angle to be positioned in; jaeyoung thinks in a surprising moment of clarity. he is naked, slid down in the chair, legs spread wide with hyojin's face nestled in-between. if anyone were to walk into their dorm right now, they would get quite the eyefull.

luckily for him, their manager fucked off to his girlfriend's place, seungjoon and minkyun went home for the weekend and changyoon took yuto to a DVD bang for the day (those two were definitely going to literally bang). he and hyojin had hours, several of them, before anyone would be back. 

still, this was risky as fuck. 

however jaeyoung would be lying to himself if this risk didn't factor into how ridiculously turned on he was getting. 

high risk, high reward. 

the risks seem to matter less and less the closer hyojin's mouth moves to his dick. breath hot against his slightly chilled skin, sensitive from the aggressive air conditioning. the extreme temperature change makes goosebumps rise in its wake. hyojin exhales along him and his flesh rises like braille. gentle fingers sweep across as if he could read jaeyoung like a book. maybe he could. 

hyojin always seems to know what jaeyoung is thinking, he is incredibly intuitive in that way. seems to know his body well too, knows how to get a reaction, get under his skin.

he brings his lips down along jaeyoung's thigh. gently kisses the crux of his pelvis then nips at it, sucks at his pulse there. hyojin can feel the blood rushing through his veins. rabbit quick heartbeat. all that blood surging straight to jaeyoung's dick. 

this was getting hyojin more worked up than he expected. cock already straining hard in his briefs. he bitterly laments putting them on this morning. jaeyoung had the right idea when he decided to forgo the option of underpants. 

because now the sight of it all: jaeyoung; blond hair slightly stringy from over bleaching, curtaining across his eyes, staring desperately back at him. helpless, vulnerable. squirming, blushing, whining— pretty. 

spreading himself open for him. just for hyojin. 

god it was… it was a lot.

he licks his lips and slowly goes down. hesitantly moves to place his mouth right above jaeyoung's quivering hole. hyojin exhales deeply against it and it elicits a delectable noise from the other. a sweet soft sound, breathless and laced with yearning. 

it spurs him on. 

tongue prods at the entrance, tentative. hyojin drags his hands to spread jaeyoung open further, let himself get closer. he's too tight to properly get inside yet, so hyojin drags the flat of his tongue over the gather of muscle, coating it with saliva. he keeps doing that, over and over, getting him nice and wet.

the action makes jaeyoung keen loudly. on instinct, he releases one of his legs to place a hand up over his mouth. muffling his cries. hyojin pulls away and swats at his arm. 

"i told you to hold your legs." the older man scolds him, much like he would during practice. but this time it's different, this time it goes right to jaeyoung's dick.

then it hits him, jaeyoung realizes that they don't have to be quiet for anyone. he doesn't have to hold back, doesn't have to restrain himself right now. 

a large bead of precum rolls off his cock and slides down along his abs. hyojin stretches up, licks the mess dripping off of him, laps at it just like he did with the grease on his hand. 

jaeyoung tastes salty, but very different from the chips he was eating earlier. hyojin knows which he prefers, and surprisingly it's not the chips.

he gathers the cum in his mouth and moves back down to start teasing at jaeyoung's hole again. this time placing his lips over it and spreading the precum around with his tongue in tight concentric circles. 

the action rips a tremor through jaeyoung. his body almost vibrating in reciprocation. he throws his head back and moans; none too quietly. 

hyojin can't help but smirk, pleased at how responsive jaeyoung is to his technique. this wasn't his first time eating a man out… ok. it was like his fourth time eating a man out. he practiced first with seungjoon. seungjoon was like an ass eating master, it was actually ridiculous. 

"where did you learn how to do this?!" jaeyoung gasps as hyojin starts sucking gently on his rim.

he pulls away from him, moves a finger over to brush along the puckered muscle "internet…" hyojin hums as he pushes inside, slender digit slowly breaching jaeyoung. "…and seungjoon."

jaeyoung whines as hyojin slides in further. lifts his head up off the back of the chair to look down at him "you do this with seungjoon?"

hyojin nods, his finger now inside jaeyoung to the second knuckle. he pulls it out to the tip, softly swirling around the hole before pushing it back in deeper. "i do everything with seungjoon, you know that."

"you… haa– do it with anyone else?" he says breathlessly. the question is loaded. jaeyoung is greedy. he could handle sharing hyojin with seungjoon, those two were inseparable. but the thought of him doing this with someone else? he didn't think he could stomach it. 

which was pretty shitty of him? seeing as they didn't have any sort of agreement for what exactly this was. they never agreed to be mutually exclusive, never even talked about it after they hooked up. just both went on, business as usual. 

but jaeyoung wanted to talk about it. wanted to have hyojin for himself. just didn't want to scare him off. he was afraid the other would bolt from him, skittering away like a frightened deer.

"no… i- i don't do this with anyone else." hyojin stops, looks up at him and the way he does– it's honest and blunt and painfully sincere; just like hyojin. 

"only me?" 

"only you."

he brings his lips back to jaeyoung's ass, licking into him eagerly alongside his finger. shallow thrusts of his tongue mixed with the deeper push of his little digit. 

hyojin is eating him, just like he promised.

they never did something like this before, it was always dry humping, making out and hurried handjobs. not the slow methodical way hyojin was taking him apart now, opening him up. there was nothing hurried about this; but it still felt just as desperate. 

if hyojin is starving, jaeyoung didn't mind being devoured.

spit pools around the corners of hyojin's lips and drips down his chin. jaeyoung is hot and tight around him. he crooks his finger, fumbling slightly, circling inside, trying to find his prostate. doesn't take long till he does. 

jaeyoung cries out as hyojin hits it. for someone with such a naturally deep voice, the sounds he is making are surprisingly high pitched and whiny. 

hyojin's eyes flutter open at the noises, looks up at him while continuing to lick into him.

the gaze they share is electric. jaeyoung's brain short circuits from the heat of it. feels like he is boiling underneath hyojin, running hotter than a 2009 hp pc.

"h-hyung! nnnhg." he whimpers as hyojin repeatedly and deliberately massages the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him. slips a second finger in along with the first and it burns a bit with how tightly he's clenching down– but god it feels so good. hyojin's tongue still busy working around his rim, spit dribbling down onto the seat of the chair.

it's messy, and jaeyoung usually hates messy… but he loves this. this kind of mess was good– great even. if it's hyojin making a mess of him then he's more than ok with it.

hyojin rubs his prostate relentlessly. the sensation makes jaeyoung mewl and cry out in a piercing falsetto pitch. a rare sound, just for him. music to hyojin's ears. 

that's when hyojin starts scissoring his fingers open inside jaeyoung, tongue darting out to slide in-between the space. fucking into him. filling him up. the burn from the stretch gives way to a deeper burning in his guts; and what once was a smoldering ember bursts forth into a galvanizing inferno. 

jaeyoung wants desperately to touch his aching cock. but hyojin didn't give him permission to let go of his legs, so for some reason, this keeps him from doing it. he's not sure why exactly, it's not like he needs hyojin's permission to touch his own dick. but in his half baked horny brain he kinda feels like he does. it's more than that though… he wants to be good for hyojin. 

his body's shaking and writhing around now under the other's intense ministrations; jaeyoung's arms begin to strain with the effort it takes to hold his thighs up. he brings his heels down onto the corners of the seat, trying to alleviate a bit of the weight.

the new angle gives him some leverage and he can feel his hips begin stuttering into hyojin's mouth. hyojin gasps inside him, tongue and fingers buried deep in his ass. the motion of jaeyoung's bucking hips surprises him and he has to pull away for air. he uses this break to push a third finger inside. 

"mmhng c-close" jaeyoung cries as he grinds down onto hyojin's tiny hand. it's good but it's not quite enough. he misses the warmth and wetness of his mouth desperately. the way hyojin licks into him like he's trying to scrape the last bit of yogurt out of the plastic container without a spoon. 

and then suddenly he's empty. hyojin pulls away from him completely.

"hold that orgasm." he laughs as he gets up and scampers off behind jaeyoung. 

"w-what the fuck dude?!" jaeyoung gawks, jaw hanging open. he can't believe hyojin would just peace the hell out and edge him like this. "you're sick, you know that?" 

"i'm not sick! it's called being kinky you big baby." he shouts from across the dorm.

baby. that's all it takes to make jaeyoung start blushing like stupid again. he was already flushed from the ass eating, so now he was sporting, like, a compound blush.

jaeyoung hears the snap of a lid opening as hyojin walks in front of him again. kneels down spreading lube across his fingers. way more than was reasonably needed. it smells sweet and strong, reminds jaeyoung of shitty supermarket birthday cake.

“you have vanilla flavoured lube?”

“it’s...seungjoon’s” hyojin scowls, as if he's embarrassed. tips of his ears flush, blending into the red of his hair. he looks away from jaeyoung and at his hand while he rubs the sticky saccharine stuff in his fingertips. lifts his eyes back to the other and chews his lip. 

jaeyoung raises a knowing brow. hyojin ignores him in favor of wiping the lube off across his hole. he prods a finger back in, shoving more of the viscous liquid inside him. jaeyoung hisses at the contrast in temperature; from the tight heat of his ass to the slick cold finger wriggling around. hyojin meets his gaze again and jaeyoung just rolls his eyes at him.

“ok, it’s mine, shut up. your ass doesn’t exactly taste like ice cream alright.”

he goes to laugh, but all the air gets punched out of him, suddenly replaced with hyojin's tongue. 

jaeyoung cries out a strangled choking noise of surprise. hyojin quickly licks into him, keeps pumping his finger, but goes deeper, harder. 

it makes jaeyoung's toes scrunch up, curl against the fabric of the chair. 

hyojin pulls the finger out and uses both hands to spread jaeyoung open again. pushes his face as close as he can get, nearly gagging himself trying to go deeper with his mouth. 

jaeyoung's hips rock shakily, grinding onto hyojin's face. the other just twists his tongue, dragging it along, encircling the slippery inner walls of his ass.

he can't take it anymore jaeyoung needs to touch his dick. he lets go of one of his thighs and brings his hand to fist around the head of his cock. 

hyojin pulls away sharply and literally slaps the hand off his dick. 

jaeyoung almost cums.

but he was denied again.

he cries at the loss. bellows a loud whine. utterly disappointed. jaeyoung writhes around in the chair; kicking and thumping his feet. just like a child having a tantrum in the supermarket over being denied the candy at checkout. it was right there why wouldn't hyojin let him have it?

"i have a better idea." hyojin smirks as he wipes the excess lube off his hand and onto jaeyoung's thigh. jaeyoung glares at him for it, still pissed at being refused orgasm twice in a row. 

hyojin stands up, hovers over him. unzips his bright red jacket and peels it off. lifts his shirt up over his head and tosses it on the couch behind. 

he's much smaller than jaeyoung, both in height and mass. but towering above him like this, he looks more powerful. the light of the tv makes shadows flicker across the expanse of his pale chest. jaeyoung sits up, reaches his hands out to smooth over the skin of his ribs down his sides to the soft swell of his hips.

hyojin sucks in a shallow breath 

"let me fuck you." 

it's less of a question and more of a statement. because jaeyoung would let hyojin do just about anything to him, and hyojin knows this. 

"i don't care what you do to me" he groans "just– god… please let me cum." hyojin quickly slips out of his grasp and rids himself of his matching bright red track pants. but then he stands in front of jaeyoung for a moment, unsure.

"what is it?" 

hyojin pauses, standing there in his underpants. he's blanking out like a sim without free will or a command. cock tenting in his briefs aggressively. dark wet stain spread along the front of them. it was clear where most of his blood was going, and it wasn't to his brain. 

"i don't have a condom… do you?" 

jaeyoung gets frustrated, more so than just sexually. he's impatient, he wants this too much to wait any longer. "no fuck the condom, i haven't been with anyone lately but you."

hyojin purses his lips at this, eyes him curiously for a moment before continuing "yeah, but i've been with seungjoon and who knows where he's been." he makes a show of throwing his hands up in a theatrical shrug.

"i'm telling seungjoon you said that." jaeyoung sits back in the chair, can feel the lube cooling and leaking out of his ass. he was actually going to go insane if hyojin didn't shut up and put his dick in him soon.

"you better fuckin not!" hyojin steps forward, slams his hands down. arms bracketing jaeyoung in, grabbing hold of the chair for support as he leers down over him. 

jaeyoung lifts his chin, glares at hyojin past the bridge of his nose. "fuck me about it and we'll see if i do!"

hyojin furrows his brows "i'm serious dude… no glove no love." he winces like it physically pains him to say it but then he's also stifling a laugh.

an abject expression of disgust twists onto jaeyoung's face at the stupid joke. "god... i don't even want to fuck you anymore." 

hyojin cracks first, starts snickering and the sight of it reduces jaeyoung to a fit of giggles. they both laugh at each other and the absurdity of the entire situation. jaeyoung has never been so endeared in all his life. 

he reaches up and slaps hyojin's arm "hurry up and go steal one from seungjoon, i'm sure he has lots of condoms."

"right. didn't think of that. ok. on it." hyojin scampers off again on a hurried condom quest.

there's a rustling noise behind him and then jaeyoung hears a loud crash as something hits the floor. he hears hyojin cussing as he clatters around with whatever has fallen. 

but left alone in the chair, his mind wanders.

"so… you're ok with seungjoon like… being with other people?" he calls out to the other.

the rummaging sounds stop. a beat of silence. "yeah? he's my best friend, why wouldn't i be?" hyojin replies as he opens a drawer.

jaeyoung swallows thickly. should he really be talking about this right before they fuck? would talking about this ruin the chances of them fucking? he weighs the options and then his curiosity takes over, he needs to know. 

"i thought you two were… you know… together?"

hyojin laughs

"seungjoon? oh man. no." he hears more drawers opening and the contents being shuffled around.

"seungjoon has a taste for pretty things; and we are around a lot of pretty things in our line of work. i think seungjoon wants to taste them all." a drawer slams as if to punctuate his point.

"for example, he's had so many dick appointments with hui lately… man, those slutty red shorts of his have never gotten so much mileage. i'm afraid they're gonna fuckin' crystalize from all the cum." 

hyojin walks back into the room as he says it, triumphantly holding a stolen condom like a gold medal trophy. 

jaeyoung grimaces "fuck you very much for that disgusting and startlingly vivid description." 

hyojin chuckles at him for a moment, then his face twists from a smile to something more unsure. he starts to gnaw at his bottom lip, like he doesn't quite know what they should do next. 

jaeyoung knows what they should do next. and he wants it more than anything else right now. 

"do you wanna maybe take this to the bedroom? the chair is kinda uncomfortable."

"honestly? the chair is doing things for me." hyojin regains his confidence and smirks down at jaeyoung "sorry princess." 

a strong flush blasts across his face again. 

hyojin notices his reaction this time and grins devilishly.

"oh? you like that? like being called princess?"

jaeyoung doesn't answer, but he doesn't have to. the way he blushes darkly, bites his lip and averts his eyes speaks volumes to hyojin. 

he leans in closer, slots their faces together but doesn't kiss him. just hovers above his lips, fanning shallow breaths across them. 

"–princess" hyojin whispers the words into jaeyoung's mouth and jaeyoung swallows them down like honey. 

hyojin's mouth is sickly sweet from the lube. a little tacky still where it dried on his lips and chin. but jaeyoung doesn't mind at all; sighs as hyojin drags his tongue along his own. slow. 

it was too slow. 

he was so keyed up, so desperate for hyojin. time wasn't moving linear. it dilated and distorted in the heat of jaeyoung's brain as they kissed. felt like they had been at this for weeks, that he had been on edge for an eternity. waiting for hyojin, waiting to cum.

hyojin slips a knee in between jaeyoung's legs, soft thigh pressing into his dick, stirring it back to life. jaeyoung moans and ruts against him pathetically, chasing what little friction he can. his hands fly up to card through hyojin's hair, tugging it, trying to grab on. attempting to tether himself to reality.

it surprises him when hyojin moans heavily into his mouth. jaeyoung pulls back, looks into his eyes. 

the look on hyojin's face was most unholy. debauched. lips fat and swollen from abuse, drool pooling at the edges of his mouth. he looks sinful... but still– somehow startlingly angelic. 

a sliver of light from the curtained window beams in and dances across hyojin's eyes. even in their heavy lidded state, they glimmer; sugar crystals melting in the sun.

jaeyoung can't believe just how lucky he is. after all the years and all the times they hooked up, he still can't get over how remarkably beautiful hyojin looks when he's like this. almost painfully so. 

he snaps back to reality. the very real reality of his very painful erection. and while it feels good to grind against the hard bone of hyojin's pillowy thigh, he thinks he might cry if he cums from that alone. 

his hands glide down hyojin's back, fingers splay across the skin, dragging along the notches of his spine. they make their way to dip under the waistband of hyojin's briefs and he gets the hint, hurriedly tries to take them off. stumbles a bit in his eagerness and jaeyoung laughs at him. 

hyojin's face blooms with heat and he scowls in return. 

now that they are both completely naked in front of each other, the gravity of the situation seems to dawn on them. this was really happening.

"have you ever done this before?" hyojin asks softly.

"i'm not a virgin if that's what you mean." jaeyoung crosses his arms, defensive.

"i know that, i meant this, as in getting dicked down." he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

jaeyoung throws his head back and groans in exasperation. "jesus christ. the more you open your mouth the more you kill my boner dude."

"funny, that's not what i saw happening earlier when i was opening my mouth on your ass." hyojin has on the biggest shit eating grin as he says it. jaeyoung wants to punch him a little. 

"ha ha ha, you're hilarious. can you shut up and fuck me already?" he exhales sharply through his nose.

"i'm serious jaeyoung, have you ever been with a man like this before?" hyojin uses his stupid hyung voice on him; it makes the hair on the back of jaeyoung's neck bristle. he averts his gaze, looks over to the ugly lamp in the corner of the room like it was particularly interesting.

"...no." 

"oh?" hyojin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, become hidden under his thick bangs, "…really?" 

jaeyoung squirms. he feels particularly vulnerable. "why, is it a problem?" 

"no, quite the opposite actually." hyojin leans in close again, drapes his arms around jaeyoung's neck. brings his mouth to whisper into the shell of his ear.

"i get to deflower the princess~" 

jaeyoung’s face cycles through the entire colour wheel of reds. that line was so fucking corny, why did it make his insides burn hotter than the demonic filling of a poptart fresh out of the toaster. 

he pries hyojin's arms off of him and snatches the condom from his grasp. rips it open with his teeth. 

hyojin tries to take it from him but he pulls away, looks up at him.

"no. i wanna do it." he mumbles petulantly. 

"do you know how?" 

jaeyoung scoffs, "of course i know how, i took sex ed in school, i put the condom on the banana." 

hyojin goes to laugh but swallows a moan instead.

jaeyoung grabs his dick firmly. gives it a few strokes with the lube that got on his hands from the package and rolls the condom down over his length. hyojin hisses at the contact, his knees almost buckle. after going so long without anything touching his dick, the sensation was moderately overwhelming.

jaeyoung leans back in the chair, brings his legs up to hook around the arms of it. it was very uncomfortable but hopefully he wouldn't care for much longer. not with the way hyojin's looking at him now. all playfulness evaporated like water off a hot griddle. gaze searing into jaeyoung. 

"hyojin… hyung… please?" it comes out a lot more desperately than he means it to, almost a whimper. hyojin's eyes dilate, his dick jumps at the sound of jaeyoung's plea. 

"well i suppose... since you asked so nicely." 

hyojin presses a knee into the chair, brings his arm to hook under one of jaeyoung's legs and practically pushes his knee to his head. it makes jaeyoung think that maybe he should have stretched this morning.

he grabs the lube bottle that he managed to covertly stuff under the cushion of the seat and pops the cap again. squirts out what is frankly a startling amount onto his hand. 

but before jaeyoung can say anything about it he's pressing two slicked up fingers back inside him. this new angle makes everything more intense. jaeyoung sees spots form across his vision. 

"f-fuck. hyo–" he chokes out a moan as hyojin lethargically scissors his fingers deeper. "if you don't hurry and fuck me right now–"

"i just...i don't want to hurt you." hyojin murmurs gently. he looks at him so open and guileless that it makes jaeyoung's heart kick hard in his chest.

he swallows the feelings that crawl up in his throat. "it's ok, i don't care just… f-fuck– please."

hyojin huffs out a small laugh and pushes in a third finger along with the other two. "humble brag, but i'm kind of massive."

jaeyoung rolls his eyes so hard he feels like they might circle all the way back around. "i am well acquainted with the size of your dick thanks."

"you're about to be a whole hell of a lot more than just acquainted with it." he winks at him, actually fucking winks at him. jaeyoung opens his mouth to say something in retort but hyojin brushes against his prostate and that shuts him up. 

he does it just enough to piss him off, but not quite enough to get him off.

jaeyoung finally snaps. grabs at hyojin's tiny face, gripping his jaw firmly to yank him forward. tears welling in his eyes as he presses their foreheads together.

"hyojin… p-please." he gasps into his mouth as hyojin's spreads his fingers open inside him. "–let me cum."

it's as much a request as it is a demand. 

if jaeyoung was hungry for him, hyojin didn't mind filling him up.

hyojin laces the fingers of their free hands together, brings them to his lips and kisses jaeyoung's knuckles gently. it was horrendously tender and it made jaeyoung's heart ache painfully so. 

he lines himself up, meets jaeyoung's eyes. 

"ready?" 

jaeyoung bites his lips and nods back at him. 

and finally, hyojin pushes inside. 

the heat is overwhelming. even with all the prep work he did, the stretch is still intense. hyojin goes agonizingly slow till he's about half way, then jaeyoung gets impatient. he wraps his legs around the small of hyojin's back and pushes him forward roughly, their hips slapping together as hyojin bottoms out with a loud groan. 

jaeyoung grabs at the back of hyojin's head and pulls him in for a fevered kiss, sloppy and wet. jaeyoung, panting and moaning into hyojin's mouth and hyojin, softly grunting back as he continuously snaps his hips into him. 

there was no going slow, no teasing or holding back. now that he was inside jaeyoung, hyojin had lost all control. lets himself slip away. focuses on the high keening whines he manages to push from jaeyoung's body with every powerful thrust. 

in an instant, jaeyoung's cumming untouched. orgasm crashes into him like a semi truck, totally blindsides him. hits his body hard and he convulses as if he's being dragged under the wheels of it. 

his mouth hangs open, but he's unaware if he is making any sounds at all. he distantly thinks that he might be yelling, but all he hears is the deafening hum of white noise buzzing through his skull. 

hyojin keeps up the pace, brows knit together in a furrow of concentration. sweat beads down his jaw and along the slope of his neck. it catches in the light of the setting sun and he glistens spectacularly. 

it's a shame jaeyoung can't appreciate the visual with the way his eyes are rolling back into his head. his jaw clenches shut. the tendons in his neck pull tight with strain as hyojin fucks him through the after shocks of his orgasm. 

he doesn't even realize he's crying till he feels hyojin's mouth on his cheeks, kissing away the tears as they fall. 

the overstimulation sets in and it kind of tickles in a weird way that hurts. but it hurts good. so good. jaeyoung writhes and cries but he doesn't try and pull away, keeps moving his hips to meet hyojin's thrusts. 

hyojin slows down, goes to pull out but jaeyoung digs his heels into the small of his back and keeps him close. 

"don't stop–" he pants, "want you to finish inside." 

hyojin's eyes darken considerably, "you sure?" he licks his lips, "doesn't it hurt?" 

"it's ok. i luh–ahh" jaeyoung moans as hyojin shifts inside him. "i like it hyung." 

"–fuck."

hyojin grabs the backs of his knees, pushes both his legs up by his head and slams back into him ferociously. 

the room is filled with a chorus of wet slapping sounds, over lubed skin on skin. hyojin sets a brutalizing pace. gets the angle perfect, hitting his prostate on almost every thrust. the noise that it rips out of jaeyoung is more like a scream than anything else. 

his vision literally goes white, completely white; and he fears for a moment that hyojin has fucked him blind. he blinks it away and hyojin comes back into focus somewhat, staring back at him, face still blurry around the edges through his tears.

then he feels hyojin's hips begin to falter and stutter, his thrusts becoming sloppy. feels him let go of one of his legs and use that hand to grab hold of jaeyoung's surprisingly– once again, half hard cock. 

jaeyoung whines as hyojin works him over vigorously, not bothering to time it with his thrusts, there was no timing anymore. 

it was just pure need. 

operating on base instinct. like his reptile brain took over and drove his compulsion to touch, to take, to consume all of jaeyoung. hyojin wanted to pull him apart like an animal tears into its prey. 

jaeyoung bites down hard on his bottom lip as hyojin fucks into him and fists his dick at a breakneck speed. he is vaguely aware of the fact that he tastes blood. 

the sight of it makes hyojin slow down. he removes his hand from jaeyoung's other leg and brings it to cradle his jaw. thumb dragging over the blood on his lips. he leans down and licks it off of him, licks into him and moans at the taste. 

jaeyoung can't even kiss him back, he's too fucked out. just keeps his mouth open, gasping as hyojin jerks him off. slowly now, timing it with deliberate rolls of his hips. he brings his legs back up to encircle hyojin's hips, pressing into him.

instead of going fast again, hyojin slows further. grinds down on jaeyoung, dragging his cock along his prostate. he drags his blood covered thumb across jaeyoung's jaw and kisses it clean. his hand travels to the back of jaeyoung's neck and he can feel his pulse jump against his palm frantically. it grounds him.

jaeyoung's full on crying now; eyes puffy and wet, mouth twisted in a moue of pain. he sobs at the over stimulation, sobs at hyojin's tenderness, sobs at how amazing it all feels. it's so much, too much, too good. 

he cries and threads his hands through hyojin's hair. tugs at it desperately, trying to pull him closer, like that was even possible. he wanted hyojin to cover all of him, touch every square inch of his body, cling to him like cellophane. 

hyojin thinks he looks beautiful like this. pretty when he's so powerless. despite all his muscle he was a shuddering mess beneath him. pliant and needy. tan skin blushing crimson and mottled peach. hyojin drinks him in, gets drunk off the power he feels from it.

"think you can cum again?" he asks breathlessly. "think you can do that for me… princess."

jaeyoung moans loudly in response, nods his head, eyes fluttering open to look up at him earnestly.

hyojin smiles, pleased with his answer. he reaches down to grab the almost empty bottle of lube again. puts a generous amount in his hand and then drizzles the rest onto his own dick, still half buried inside jaeyoung. 

when hyojin drags his cool slicked hand over jaeyoung's length, the sensation of it actually makes him weep. 

the sight of him blubbering makes the hungry animal inside hyojin rear its ugly head once more. he picks up speed. hand massaging over the head of jaeyoung's cock as he rolls his hips into him. 

jaeyoung's limbs scramble for purchase as if his neurons are misfiring. his arms twitch, his thighs are shaking in their position, draped around hyojin's hips. his own body feels like over-boiled pasta. limp, no rigidity left, slowly dissolving in a pot of boiling water until only a starchy sludge remains. 

hyojin leans down and starts babbling praises into the crook of jaeyoung's neck, mouthing along the skin there. jaeyoung turns his head to bury his face in hyojin's hair, breathing in his smell. he can feel a familiar pressure building in the pit of his stomach. 

jaeyoung pries hyojin's face off his neck to look into his eyes as his second orgasm crashes over him. it feels far too intimate for just a casual fuck. he cries out and spills into hyojin's fist, shuddering violently. hyojin presses his lips onto jaeyoung's. it wasn't so much a kiss as it was him mumbling sweet words into his mouth.

hyojin cums soon after. doesn't take much with the way jaeyoung's clenching down on him. he keeps whispering affections into his skin as he does. heaving ragged breaths of the other's hot recycled air. 

hyojin is the first to pull away. he absentmindedly brings his cum covered hand to his mouth and licks it clean. jaeyoung groans at the sight. if he wasn't so spent, that visual alone could probably make him hard again. hyojin grins at him and pulls out, he sets jaeyoung's hips gently back down onto the chair. 

their eyes meet again and jaeyoung scans hyojin's face for… something. he wasn't sure what. this had undoubtedly changed things between them. you can't just fuck your best friend temporarily blind and then go about being the same kind of bros you were before. well maybe hyojin could but jaeyoung certainly couldn't.

"i'll be right back." hyojin presses a chaste kiss onto his lips and stands on shaky legs. he laughs at himself and teeters off towards the bathroom. 

jaeyoung's mind feels like soup. like boiling liquid was trapped in his head and trying to leak out his ears. he can feel it slosh around as he looks down at himself and sees the mess he's made. semen cooling across his chest and stomach. he drags a finger through it lazily. 

hyojin enters the room again with a wet face cloth and a bottle of water. he stops in his tracks when he notices jaeyoung's smearing cum on himself. jaeyoung was still breathing heavily, slouched down in the chair, legs spread open, looking up at hyojin with heavy eyes as his finger trailed along the mess on his skin. 

"god… you are so fucking hot."

he walks over and kneels in front of jaeyoung. drops the water bottle by his feet and grabs his idle hand. brings it to his mouth to suck the cum off his fingers. 

"don't make me get hard again." jaeyoung groans, "i think i'll die if i do." 

hyojin chuckles and let's his hand go, brings the warm washcloth up to delicately wipe the lube off of him. 

"hey you missed like… all of this." jaeyoung points to the semen cooling on his skin. 

"no i didn't" hyojin's eyes flash mischievously as he brings himself up to lick a stripe of it off his stomach. 

"oh god, please have mercy." jaeyoung throws his head back as hyojin laps at his skin hungrily, like a cat lapping up spilled cream.

"maybe next time you'll think twice before not giving me your chips." hyojin laughs as he wipes the rest off of him with the damp cloth. he tosses it onto mk's nasty sweater behind the chair, it lands right on top of the aforementioned chips.

"if not giving you my chips means i get to have my ass ate and be fucked so good i cum twice then i don't think i'm giving you chips ever again." 

hyojin tuts at him and crawls into his lap. jaeyoung shifts to accommodate him, arms draping around his back and his thighs. "ok, but imagine how much better i would have fucked you if you had given me the chips." 

hyojin bops him on the nose playfully. "you could have cum three times, maybe four times if i was feeling generous." 

"no that's… i literally went blind for a bit there. i think that would be murder." 

hyojin bursts out laughing at jaeyoung's solemn expression. "oh my god did you really?" he slaps him on the chest repeatedly. 

"yeah i did and i'll have you know it was pretty scary alright." he pouts and pinches the backs of hyojin's thighs 

the older man squawks loudly and flails his legs trying to escape the punishment. 

"ok! ok! i'm sorry! ow." hyojin stops laughing, he looks jaeyoung over thoughtfully.

"we should do this more often…" 

"what… sex?" jaeyoung raises his eyebrow.

"no, figure skating." hyojin chuckles, "of course sex." 

"of course sex…" 

before jaeyoung can properly formulate a response, the door to the dorm swings open.

"hey we're back~" changyoon's voice rings out through the front entrance. they had approximately 10 seconds to get decent before their group mates would pass the threshold of the foyer and come into the living area. 

jaeyoung looks to hyojin in a panic but hyojin looks unbothered. he just drapes an arm around jaeyoung's neck and crosses his legs leisurely. 

"why, does it smell like dicks in here—" yuto says as they both make their way into the room.

changyoon screams when he spots them. 

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU GUYS FUCK ON MY FAVORITE CHAIR?"

hyojin just grins back at him in response. jaeyoung however, is mortified. he buries his face into hyojin's shoulder and groans. 

"I DRINK MY MORNING COFFEE IN THAT CHAIR, IT IS MY SACRED PLACE AND YOU'VE DESECRATED IT!!!" changyoon screeches and points his little finger at them threateningly. 

"YOU ABSOLUTE ANIMALS!!!"

yuto grabs his arm and shakes him out of his blind rage. "hyung, chill out you're going to get us a noise complaint again." 

"shit sorry yuto you're right." changyoon lowers his voice and looks over, offers yuto a small apologetic smile. 

he turns his gaze back to the two naked men cuddling in the chair. "next time y'all wanna fuck in a public space do it on seungjoon's bed." he whisper screams. 

"that shit is like a convenience store. fast, cheap, and open for business 24/7." he immediately starts laughing at his own shitty joke before anyone else does. not that anyone else was going to. 

"oh, is that why you're always stopping by then hyung? for midnight snacks?" yuto grins as wide as he can, the dimples by his eyes crinkle up adorably.

"why you gotta do me like that yuto?" changyoon juts his bottom lip out and pouts at him.

yuto traces his thumb across it and smirks, "i thought you liked it when i did you like that hyung?" 

hyojin almost does a spit take with the mouthful of water he had just drank. he coughs and jaeyoung pats his back.

"i’m sorry, are we interrupting something?" hyojin chokes. 

"MAYBE YOU ARE!" changyoon yells shrilly. yuto glares at him for it and he deflates a bit. 

"go put some fuckin pants on and open a window, you both smell like microwaved ass." and with that he stomps out of the living room off towards yuto's room. yuto just shrugs at them both and follows him. 

"well i think that went well." hyojin says as he gets up off of jaeyoung with a groan. 

"define well." 

"we didn't suffer grievous bodily harm." he extends a hand and helps pull jaeyoung off the chair. jaeyoung's legs wobble dangerously and he clings to hyojin to keep upright.

"mmm. maybe so, but think i am emotionally damaged a bit." 

they both look at the chair. it was so fucked, there was no cleaning this off, they would probably have to burn it to destroy the evidence.

hyojin gestures vaguely at it. "do you think we can…" 

"clean it? no. i think this shit would look like a pollock painting under a black light."

"my, what a cultured observation of the cum chair jaeyoung."

"hey, i’m cultured," jaeyoung grabs his pants from the floor and tugs them back on, one arm still gripping hyojin for support. "i wasn't the one who wanted to fuck in the chair alright. this ones all on you."

hyojin gasps in offence and shoves him onto the chair. 

"oh gross." jaeyoung whines as his ass gets soaked through with the cold lube pooling on the fabric of the seat. 

"actually, i don't think we got any cum on the chair," hyojin says matter of factly. he grabs his stupid red track pants and slips into them. "so i believe a more accurate name for it would be the lube lounger." 

"no, no. we are not naming the chair we just fucked in." jaeyoung stands up and places his hands firmly on hyojin's pale shoulders. "we are throwing it away and getting a new one." 

hyojin pouts at this and opens his mouth to respond but jaeyoung cuts him off.

"naming it will just make you attached to it. i know how you get sentimental over stuff hyung." 

hyojin whines, "but jaeyoooung, you lost your ass virginity to me in this chair! it makes sense to be sentimental over it." 

"well i'm not cleaning it." jaeyoung says with finality.

"what if… we don't clean it?" hyojin says with a grinch smile. he walks his fingers up jaeyoung's sternum, batting his eyelashes at him. "what if we just… don't tell anyone that we didn't clean it."

"you–" jaeyoung says as he grabs hyojin's mischievous little hand. he kisses it quickly before tossing it away. "–are fuckin' evil." 

"yah but you love me." hyojin winks at him and does that stupid little eyebrow wiggle of his. jaeyoung hates that he loves it so much. hates that he loves him so much. but he does.

"yeah… i do"

**Author's Note:**

> *slides down the railing*
> 
> wow. y'all read this? impressed. that's a lot of words up there. i should know, i wrote the bitch 
> 
> this is the part where i grovel and beseech you for kudos and comments to help feed my pathetic ego 
> 
> follow me on twitter @pen15b0n3r  
> but like... only if ur 18+ cuz i talk a lot about dicks on there


End file.
